Drunken Afternoon
by SupremeEvilRegal
Summary: Imagine Emma and Regina getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing in a way that's more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they move lazily together. Cute SwanQueen


**getting slightly too drunk in the middle of the afternoon and slow dancing to dumb cheesy old music and kissing in a way that s more laughter than actual kissing, mouths clumsy and hands gripping tight and sunlight slanting over them as they move lazily together. Prompt from Tumblr.**

**This is stupid cute. (and the greatest quote in the world has been slightly paraphrased because it's Parks and Rec and it's so beautiful and so accurate for these two).**

* * *

"Ne'er gonna gi' you-" Emma hiccuped, making Regina giggle and roll her head onto Emma's shoulder, snuggling into her.

Emma pulled Regina closer, making the brunette stumble slightly and snort. Emma hummed happily, breathing in the scent of Regina. "God I love you," Emma whispered right in her ear.

The hot evening sun beat through the half drawn blinds, creating a spotlight for the two women who were lost entirely in their own little world.

Regina hummed in agreement, her hands running down Emma's back to squeeze her ass. The blonde grinned lazily and aimed to press a sloppy kiss to Regina's head- but she looked up suddenly so Emma's kiss landed sloppily on her mouth. The two broke into childish giggling and Emma messily spun Regina round in a circle before pulling her back tight to her stomach. Regina moaned softly and wriggled her butt against Emma's stomach.

The two had spent the afternoon baking: well, Regina had spent the afternoon trying to show Emma how to bake apple turnovers before Emma quickly grew bored and resorted to drinking the apple cider... and eventually getting Regina to join her.

"Nothin's gonna sto' us nooow," Regina mumbled, spinning back round to drape her arms around Emma's neck as the two continue to sway to Emma's 'The Hits of 1987'.

Regina moved her hand from Emma's neck to to just behind her to grab the bottle of wine, and pouring it down her throat. Emma whined, pouting at Regina. "I wanna bit," Regina smirked and licked all over the neck of the bottle.

"Mine now!"

Emma snorted and grabbed the bottle from her before pressing a clumsy kiss over Regina's lips, slipping her tongue into her mouth. "I do' care your tongue's been o'er it," Regina's eyes fell closed and her mouth dropped open slightly as she swayed gently on her feet. Emma downed the rest of the wine (quarter of a bottle) and dropped it to the floor.

Neither even winced when the glass shattered.

The C.D. ended and Emma stared at the beautiful woman in her arms. She pulled her tight to her body, her hands dropping down to cup beneath her ass and force Regina to wrap her legs around her waist as Emma hoisted her up.

"I love bein' drunky wit' you, you beau'ful fish," Emma muttered into Regina's cheek before kissing her through their laughs; teeth hitting each other and each tongue pressing against the other.

Regina threaded her fingers into Emma's hair, wrapping her legs tighter around her. She took a deep breath and leant her head on Emma's. "'Ma," she mumbled, rubbing her nose gently against Emma's. "Every'in' you've done for me t'hel' me, suppor' me an' su-" she hiccuped. "Surprise me, t'make me happy.." Regina swallowed back her tears. "Go 'bove an' beyond wha' any perso' deserves," she whispered, her thumbs stroking Emma's cheeks and wiping away her tears. "You re all I nee' an- an' I love you an' I like you. Regina giggled, sniffing back the stray tear that fell. Emma nodded, her eyes rolling slightly, her thumbs grazing Regina's back.

"'Gina," Emma smiled brightly and kissed her, "guess wha'?" Regina pouted and shook her head. "I love 'ou an' I like 'ou too," Regina beamed, leaning down to fully kiss Emma.

"You the bestest," Regina said quietly, her fingers fiddling with Emma's hair.

"Yeah, yeah 'ou are," Emma replied, her mouth turned in a wicked grin. Regina kissed her nose.

"Wanna go bed," she whined, grinding her core against Emma's. The blonde nodded eagerly.

"As 'ou wish... 'our greatest majesty."


End file.
